Twitlight
by Melly-O
Summary: This is my version of Twilight! In it, Bella is a werewolf, Edward Human and Jake? a VAMPIRE. hahaha. : Who will be with who? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Edward, or *sadly* Jacob, or Bella, or anyone else in it. Though I wouldnt mind going shopping with Alice. I dont own Twilight either *or do I....***

**hehe. thanks everyone ;)**

_________

BPOV

The forest. The rain. The peace and serenity of this place…

_Bella can't you just zip it? Someone trying to sleep here!_

Ah. Jessy. She can be so selfish sometimes… Especially when it's about Mike. Or when others are trying to entertain themselves. But oh no! It must be her, her and HER.

_You know I heard that right?_

Of course I did.

In Forks, a town in the Olympic peninsula of Washington, there was a place where there was almost no sun. Mostly rain, rain and… Mystical creatures. Yeah you got me! Mystical Creatures. Hey, do I have to repeat it once more? Never mind. I don't really feel like it. Anyway…. Where were we?... Ah. Right.

I was telling you about me and couple other… Werewolfs.

_Stop being so dramatic and think about others. I swear, if you don't shut up, I will kick your little furry butt Bella!_ Jessy though.

Oh. And I forgot to add… We could hear eachother's thoughts. But, only when we were under the form of werewolves. Good for Jessica, because I just though twice about her liking him. He's the only guy werewolf. Sometimes I wonder how she keeps the secret or her little daydreaming fantasies of him out of her head while they're both werewolves. I have to admit, I would really like to see their faces if I accidentally think about it….

_You wouldn't dare._ She though.

_Try me._ I though back.

Haha. That wolf is going down. I started running to my destination: Mike's house.

_Isabella Swan! You are soo dead!_

That's when I tripped. How can a werewolf trip?

Pathetic.

*****

EPOV

"Jasper, wanna go play catch?"

"Sure Emmett. I have to eat first. I don't know why, but I can't keep up the diet."

I turn around.

"Jasper, you better watch it! Health is very important." I added.

"I didn't ask you anything Eddie. Jeez. What a control freak."

"Me? Control freak? How could you say such a thing!?"

Jasper just shrugged while Emmett grinned evilly.

Alice came into the room.

"Honey, Edward's right! If you keep going, you won't fit your pants anymore… and I'll have to re-buy your wardrobe!" She frowned.

"Not that you mind so much…" I mumbled.

She just looked at me.

"HaHa. Wait, no! Never mind, Eat eat eat eat!!!!" She said. Then she turned around.

"By the way, Edward, I have the feeling your going to… meet someone soon. Maybe you should dress especially nicely today?... Oh! I know! I'll pick your outfit!" She laughed then turned back to Jasper.

"Our little Eddie, meeting someone? If they get together, she's my hero. How can she stand him?!" Emmett said. Funny!... Not.

_He's such a grouch, he'll be a hundred before he gets a girl. Maybe they like his money or looks... but once it gets to the get-to-know you...Ha!_

"Emmett. Go die. In a hole. Painfully, preferably."

Then I made a sign for him to come play catch with me. I was the only one that didn't have a girlfriend and other people's smooches just weren't really… appealing. Not that Emmett and Rosalie, his girl, were less demonstrative…

We all lived in a house with our "parents" we could call them. They were barely older than us though, only by about 5 years. Carlisle was a doctor at the hospital.

"Eddie, think fast!" I looked up in time to see Emmett throwing a ball at my face. Well, over my head would be more accurate. That boy is so strong!

"Nanahnah nahbah!!!! Mwahhaha." Also quite idiotic. And childish.

_I'll get him good!_

"I heard that." I said. This would be a long day.

________

**Haha! So everyone, R&R!! tell me what ya think!!! I might need inspiration too, so if anyone is up for it... Just go ahead ;)**

**Mel xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Thanks for putting up with my lack of commitment. Sorry.. I forgot about this story :) **

**But, I want to thank those who reviewed, haha, you guys made me remember! 3**

_____________

JPV

"My. Life. Sucks."

I shifted restlessly in my seat. This was just another long day, as boring as the rest.

"Jake, we really should go feed after school, what'cha think?" Embry said to me.

_Feed_?_ But isn't it lunch time just now? Why is he such an idiot?! _You may think.

Well, let me assure you, it is none of the sort. I never eat at lunch time. I never drink at lunch time. I never even go to the bathroom. Getting warm now am I?

Well. As sexy as I may be, my body is not hot, it is as freezing as crystal, as beautiful and indestructible too. I may have abs like you wouldn't believe. I may also happen to be a vampire. Yes, a vampire.

I drink blood. It makes me who I am, it creates the monster in me. The thirst, oh, the thirst may be so uncontrollable, but my many years have taught me well…

Well, for some things.

"Hey boys," said Leah, Sam's girlfriend. She sat beside him and kissed him softly on the lips. Of course, no one else felt like they were jealous or anything. No, that's just because I'm the only single one. The lucky bastards. No one here thought I was good enough for them…

Wait, let me rephrase that.

No one here has gotten the key to my heart just yet. Let me tell you, the girl who will must have a hell of a smile.

*****

BPV

I fiddled with my tan jacket. I hated going to school, going to new ones especially.

"Geez Jessy, are you sure it's necessary?"

"Totally Bella. How else are we going to get hot boys?"

She knows very well that I don't care for hot boys (or girls, let me get things straight). She also knows very well that I know that this is actually to get her mind off Mike. I also know that she knows that I know that's it's because he rejected her. I also know that it's because he likes me. Don't you get all worked up, it's no big deal. You should see the drama there was with the last one she had a crush on. I know that he knew that she thought she imprinted on him, but yet again, it's the same every time.

"Bella, snap out of it!"

I looked around. A crowd of people were looking at me. Well, they should enjoy it because this is probably the most they will see of the hot new girl.

Good thing were not as werewolves just now, Jessy would murder me for thinking such conceited things. It's not that I think it or anything, I actually don't really have much of a self-esteem. No, it's my sensitive hearing that tells me I'm right.

I looked back at Jessy. She was staring at me like she couldn't believe it.

Did I say this out loud?

"When I say snap out of it, I mean it! Now, let's get some food, it's lunch time and I am starving."

We walked into the cafeteria when I smelled a strong disgusting odor.

Then our eyes met. I felt like a blind girl seeing the world for the first time.

Oh shit.

______________

**Hope you like it! R&R :) xoxo**

**-Mel**


End file.
